Mega Man: A Good Friend
Hello there! I didn't want to talk about this moment that happened to me, but I honestly just wanted to get this all off my chest. When I was 14, I used to have a friend named Kendyl Harris, and he was a really good friend. Like me, he was a really big geek. He was always bullied by some kids in our class when we went to school. The primary reason he was made fun of is because he was obsessed with the series Megaman. Nowadays, Kendyl acts like a odd job and sometimes just plain weird. This change occurred while they were fixing his spine, so he had to go to the hospital a lot. I would visit him all the time, and every time I was there, he would be playing those handheld mega man games on his game boy or DS Lite. He behaved normally at first, but he started to act strange, even going as far as to stab a nurse with a needle once. Sadly, though, when I was 18 he died from a botched surgery, which made me really sad. One day his mother was cleaning out his room, and she stopped by and gave me his favorite games, while sobbing. One of Kendyl's favorite games was called Mega Man Xtreme for the GBC. If you don't know, Mega Man Xtreme was a game boy color remake of Mega Man X, which was for the super Nintendo. Either way, I decided to try it out on my old GBC. When the game started up, I checked out the slot that had Kendyl's old profile, and it was a damn shame because he almost beaten the game. Well, I started a new game, and when the intro stage started up it, I breezed through it, since it was, well, an intro stage. I thought I had heard something odd once or twice, but it was an old game, after all. After I beat the intro stage, I went to Chill Penguin's stage. Something weird happened, though, and this time impossible to ignore. The stage was just a white screen, and I couldn't move. I figured waiting might help, since I could still shoot and use inputs, so I shot charged shots, until 5 or so minutes later, a text box appeared and said "John, it has been a long time my friend". I was shocked by what I saw and I said aloud, almost autonomously, "Kendyl, is that you?". A new text box appeared, this time reading "Yes its me, why would I lie?" My eyes widened and I was about to turn off the game boy, but I wanted to figure out this mess. "Kendyl, why are you here?" A new textbox, "I'm going home tomorrow". I didn't know what he meant but then the GBC shut off, apparently from low power, with a final message of "Goodbye John". I was in tears, and I couldn't stop thinking about that game. When I woke up, I could hear the "Chill Penguin" theme play from my GBC, which shouldn't have been possible. Sure enough, it was on. I buckled down for a ride, but when I started to play the level, it was normal. However, once I defeated Chill Penguin, a picture popped up on the small screen which showed a nurse stabbed in the neck with a needle, and Kendyl's silhouette above her. I almost threw up. "What the fuck is this?" I shouted. For some reason, I kept playing. Later, on the next stage, a text box that read "YOUR NEXT" in all-caps popped up. The game froze, audio repeating in typical GBC fashion. I decided to give it a rest and do my best to forget about Kendyl. My resolve broke down. I decided to try the game again, but nothing was unusual. I kept saying Kendyl's name but, again, nothing happened. Hell, it was just a normal game. I played through it, almost obsessively, but after defeating the final boss I came back to that same white screen. I thought I should call him, so I did. I could clearly hear a voice that said "You killed mama, you must pay." That confused me, how did I kill his mother? I didn't do anything wrong! I went to her house with GBC in tow and found a bullet in her head, and a note on her back that said "Mamas home with me now". I started to talk to him "How did I kill your mother?" He then started showing a video of me, with startling resolution through the Gameboy, shooting his mother then ripping her intestines clean out, and swallowing most of the whole. I nearly hurled. I checked my teeth, and sure enough, they were painted a telling shade of red. I started slamming my Gameboy on the ground, screaming, until it was broken. The cartridge had snapped. If any of you finds a cartridge that has something besides a game in it, destroy it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Megaman Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story